Le Saut de l'Ange
by athena974
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si, lors de leur Sixième année à Poudlard, ce n'était pas Harry, mais Hermione qui avait trouvé Drago pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? HGxDM ; OS Lemonesque (on ne se refait pas !)


Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je viens vers vous aujourd'hui avec ce petit OS sans prétention.

Il est un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, même si c'est toujours un **Dramione** et encore un **lemon**...

Mais j'ai voulu m'essayer un peu au drama... sans tomber non plus dans la tragédie.

Cette idée m'est venue en écoutant "Le saut de l'ange" de Calogero. D'où le titre, que je lui ai emprunté (promis, Calo, je te le rendrai après...).

Donc, voilà. Cet OS fait 16 pages word et je l'ai écrit en 6 heures... hum hum d'affilée *tousse discrètement*

Autant dire que j'ai été inspirée comme jamais !

**Rappel du Résumé** : Que se serait-il passé si, lors de leur Sixième année à Poudlard, ce n'était pas Harry, mais Hermione qui avait trouvé Drago pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Le saut de l'Ange**

Harry avait donné la Carte des Maraudeurs à Hermione avec pour consigne de surveiller Drago Malefoy, pendant que lui s'occupait de gérer Ron. Ce dernier se rendant de plus en plus malade chaque jour qui les rapprochait d'avantage du match contre Serdaigle.

Hermione se serait bien passé de cette corvée. Mais la nouvelle lubie de son meilleur ami semblait lui tenir tellement à cœur qu'elle n'avait pas osé protester, remettant douloureusement sa session de révisions aux calendes grecques.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération au souvenir de leur discussion légèrement houleuse, quelques jours plus tôt, où Harry lui avait dit être persuadé que le Serpentard portait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Drago Malefoy ? À à peine 16 ans ? Devenu Mangemort ?

N'importe quoi !

Cette idée était d'un ridicule consommé ! Voldemort, aussi timbré soit-il, n'irait pas s'encombrer d'un gamin – mineur de surcroît – pour lui confier elle-ne-savait quelle supposée mission !

Il n'avait que 16 ans, par Merlin ! La Trace ne l'autorisait qu'à créer des sorts de base. Il ne pouvait donc pas en lancer de trop compliqués. Alors comme Mangemort… Même à supposer que ce soit vrai, de toute façon, il ne devait pas leur rendre grand service !

Mais Harry en était convaincu. Alors… Pour faire bonne mesure, et aussi pour couper court à la discussion sur ce sujet épineux, elle avait accepté. À contre cœur, mais elle l'avait fait. Pour Harry.

Et encore une fois, elle passait en dernier.

– À penser toujours à faire plaisir aux autres avant de penser à toi-même, un jour, tu verras que tu le regretteras, lui avait sagement dit Ginny, un jour.

Et elle n'allait jamais autant regretter d'avoir oublié ce conseil.

Elle pensait bien faire, donc, en acceptant de rendre ce service à son meilleur ami, Élu de son état. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Parce qu'à supposer qu'elle trouve Malefoy sur la Carte… Et bien alors, quoi ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Aller le voir et lui demander, _en toute innocence_, ce qu'il trafiquait quand il était seul ? Ou peut-être simplement exiger qu'il lui montre son bras gauche ? C'était certain, il allait adorer ça !

Donc ? Que faire ? Car une chose était sûre, entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ce n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une grande histoire d'amour !

Ils se haïssaient. Et c'était peu de le dire.

Lui la détestait uniquement parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue, une Sang-de-Bourbe – comme il se plaisait à l'appeler – et ne pouvait pas la croiser sans l'insulter ou lui envoyer un sort.

Elle, le maudissait parce que… Pourquoi, au fait ? Avant tout parce qu'il la méprisait, sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai, ça ! Il avait commencé à la détester à l'instant même où il avait su qu'elle était née de parents Moldus. C'était la seule faute qu'elle avait commise ! Tu parles d'une raison !

Alors, évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas aimer un type – aussi canon qu'il puisse être, elle devait tout de même le reconnaitre – qui passait son temps à l'injurier et la rabaisser. Elle n'était pas masochiste !

Bref, Hermione était donc dans une salle de classe vide du cinquième étage, debout contre le bureau professoral, la Carte des Maraudeurs étalée devant elle, scrutant chaque recoin depuis vingt bonnes minutes. À force de regarder tous ces petits points aller et venir dans tous les sens, il lui semblait qu'elle allait en garder une bonne partie imprimée sur sa rétine.

Et enfin, elle le vit. « Drago Malefoy » était apparu sous ses yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, rapprochant son visage intrigué de la Carte, pour bien vérifier ce qu'elle voyait. Mais que faisait-il dans les toilettes des filles ? Et pas n'importe lesquels : ceux du deuxième étage. Ceux dans lesquels personnes n'allaient jamais – à part évidemment les imbéciles qui veulent jouer aux apprentis potionnistes en concoctant du Polynectar – car c'était le territoire de Mimi Geignarde. Et en parlant du fantôme, son étiquette était également bien visible à côté de celle du Serpentard.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione replia la Carte en lançant un rapide « Méfait accompli » et s'élança dans les couloirs. L'occasion était trop belle. Et elle ne se représenterait peut-être plus. Si elle pouvait voir ou faire quelque chose, c'était maintenant.

Et au moins, Harry serait satisfait et la laisserait peut-être en paix, après ça.

Elle avançait rapidement, empruntant autant de passages secrets que possible, afin d'arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il partait ailleurs, elle était quitte pour le rechercher à nouveaux, et encore repousser ses révisions. Inenvisageable, donc.

Enfin, essoufflée et une main sur son point de côté, elle arriva devant les toilettes de Mimi. La porte était entrouverte, et la voix du fantôme lui parvenait depuis l'intérieur :

– Calme-toi Drago… Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

Hermione entendit un reniflement pour seule réponse. Alors, oubliant toute conscience, elle poussa très doucement la porte et entra en silence.

La première vision qu'elle eut la scotcha sur place : Drago Malefoy se trouvait dos à elle, la tête baissée, ses cheveux blonds platine cachant son visage, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo devant lui. Son corps tremblait et des sanglots étouffés sortaient malgré tout de sa gorge.

– Non… je ne peux rien te dire… Personne… Personne de doit savoir…

Drago eut un nouveau sanglot, plus fort que les autres. Puis, lentement, releva son visage pour se regarder.

Il poussa un hoquet de stupeur quand il tomba nez à nez avec le reflet d'Hermione dans le miroir. Il se retourna et la Gryffondor se fit la réflexion qu'en six ans qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de haine dans ses yeux.

– Que fais-tu ici ? cracha-t-il à son encontre, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle voyait cette rage dans ces yeux métalliques baignés de larmes rivés sur elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait pu imaginer Drago Malefoy pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et pourtant, il y avait une telle détresse sur son visage ravagé par les larmes…

– Je t'ai posé une question, Sang-de-Bourbe !

L'insulte eut au moins le don de la faire réagir, et elle sortit sa baguette, toute compassion envolée.

– Je t'interdis de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ! grinça-t-elle en le menaçant à son tour.

– NON ! Ne vous battez pas ! cria Mimi au moment où Hermione lançait son premier sort.

Le miroir derrière Drago explosa juste au moment où il se jeta par terre pour esquiver.

– Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! fit-il depuis l'intérieur de la cabine où il s'était réfugié. Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu, sale peste ! COLLAPORTA ! hurla Drago en direction de la porte qui se ferma dans un grand bruit.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait attaqué la première. Mais elle regrettait déjà de l'avoir fait. Qu'avait-elle déclenché en faisant ça ? Elle l'ignorait, mais désormais, elle se retrouvait seule avec un Malefoy au comble de la fureur, enfermée dans des toilettes désertes, avec pour seule autre compagnie, le fantôme d'une jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler comme une dératée pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre.

Un _bang !_ retentissant la projeta par terre, le carrelage explosant sous ses pieds. La colère la prit, et le combat s'engagea finalement, entre les deux ennemis.

Les sorts fusaient, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les miroirs éclatèrent en mille morceaux et Mimi s'enfuit en criant par le conduit d'un robinet que Drago se chargea de réduire en poussière.

Essoufflé, le Serpentard courut se mettre à l'abri derrière une des deux seules cabines qui était encore debout au moment ou Hermione envoyait son énième sort.

– Raté, Granger ! se moqua-t-il, goguenard, en regardant tout de même avec stupeur le trou carbonisé qui avait percé le bois de la cloison à seulement quelques centimètres du haut de son crâne.

– T'inquiète pas, Malefoy ! La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne !

Il voyait le reflet d'Hermione sur un gros éclat de miroir qui trainait par terre. Elle n'était pas très loin de lui. S'il n'était pas aussi en colère et désespéré, il aurait pu rire de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis tous les deux.

S'il ne la détestait pas à ce point, il aurait pu la trouver jolie, avec ses cheveux fous qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues rouges, son air déterminé et concentré, sa poitrine haletante.

S'il ne la détestait pas à ce point, il aurait pu la regarder comme il l'avait regardée dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard la première fois. Il l'avait vue alors qu'elle était entrée dans son compartiment accompagnée d'un garçon joufflu, à la recherche d'un crapaud. Il avait croisé son regard, elle lui avait offert un sourire éblouissant et son cœur s'était mis à battre si vite qu'il avait eu l'impression de suffoquer. Et quand elle était ressortie dans le couloir en refermant la porte, son ami Blaise avait lancé, la voix pleine de dégoût : « Maudits Sang-de-Bourbes, on devrait tous les éliminer ! »

Il avait alors compris. Jamais il ne pourrait l'approcher. Jamais ils ne pourraient sympathiser. Elle et lui, ce ne serait jamais possible. Les Sang-Pur et les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas compatibles, lui avait toujours dit son père. Et donc, pour ne pas l'aimer, il s'était forcé à la détester. Et au fur et à mesure des années, la haine avait remplacé l'amour dans son cœur, jusqu'à le faire complètement disparaitre.

– Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Granger ! EXPELLIARMUS !

Hermione vit avec horreur sa baguette s'échapper de ses doigts, sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu approcher.

Fermant les yeux pour rassembler son courage, elle respira un grand coup. Puis, lentement, elle se releva et lui fit face, la tête haute, les yeux vrillés aux siens.

Ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir, tous les deux. Ils étaient là, face à face, au milieu des toilettes complètement dévastées. Le carrelage était inondé, à cause des canalisations qui avaient explosé sous les différents sortilèges. Le sol était jonché de gravas, parmi lesquels des miroirs brisés, des morceaux de plâtre arrachés aux murs, des bouts de bois déchiquetés qui avaient appartenu aux différentes cabines dont il ne restait que quelques vestiges…

On peut dire qu'ils avaient mis une sacrée pagaille. Mais tout ça n'était rien face à leur état à eux. Ils avaient l'air aussi pitoyable l'un que l'autre.

Drago avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, de nombreuses égratignures sur les joues, et la lèvre fendue. Sa chemise, d'ordinaire impeccablement repassée, était déchirée et brûlée à plusieurs endroits. Son pantalon était mouillé alors qu'un robinet avait explosé devant lui et ses chaussures si bien cirées ressemblaient à de pauvres choses trempées et chuintantes.

Hermione, elle, n'était pas en meilleur état. Ses boucles étaient encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – et la sueur en avait collé la plupart contre son cou. Elle aussi portait quelques égratignures sur les joues et son arcade sourcilière saignait un peu. Son chemisier était également trempé, le rendant légèrement transparent – ce que Drago avait fini par remarquer – et sa jupe était sale et froissée. Une de ses cuisses saignait à cause d'un éclat de verre qui s'y était planté lorsqu'un miroir avait explosé près d'elle.

La Gryffondor regardait son vis-à-vis avec un défi dont seule sa Maison avait le secret. Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione était morte de trouille. Elle était désarmée face à Malefoy avec qui elle venait de se battre pendant une bonne heure. Et si Harry avait raison à son sujet, elle, Sang-de-Bourbe de son état, se trouvait seule avec un Mangemort. Et sans baguette.

Gagner du temps. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, le temps de trouver une solution pour ce sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée elle-même. Elle devait le faire parler. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le supplier de lui rendre sa baguette et de la laisser partir. Ça, c'était hors de question !

Il fallait qu'elle désamorce la situation au plus vite, avant que tout n'échappe à son contrôle. Le faire parler… Oui, c'était ça la solution. Mais… De quoi ?

N'écoutant rien d'autre que le sentiment de peur qui grandissait au creux de son ventre, elle tenta le tout pour le tout :

– Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Malefoy ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Drago la regarda, proprement stupéfait. Elle le défiait. La tête haute et les épaules carrées, une fierté toute Gryffondor dans les yeux, elle le regardait telle une déesse osant braver la mort en personne. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Lui était terrorisé par ce qui l'attendait quand il sortirait de ses fichus toilettes, et elle, cette idiote, n'avait pas peur de lui. Et c'est cela, plus que tout, qui raviva sa colère.

D'une main, il saisit fortement sa nuque, tirant ses cheveux au passage, et, sourd à son cri étouffé, il la rapprocha de lui, collant sa baguette contre son cou, d'un geste menaçant.

– Je peux te faire du mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage enfin apeuré. Je t'ai en mon pouvoir et tu ne peux rien faire pour t'échapper.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy, mentit Hermione, haletant face à la douleur de sa main qui tirait ses cheveux.

– Ah non ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique, en appuyant un peu plus contre son cou avec le bout de sa baguette.

– Non, assena la Gryffondor avec le plus de conviction possible.

Le faire parler. Il fallait qu'il parle.

– Que faisais-tu tout seul, dans ces toilettes ? reprit-elle, espérant que son plan marcherait.

Il se figea, et, la lâchant vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé, s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos.

– Ça te regarde pas !

– Pourtant, tu avais l'air assez… abattu, tout à l'heure… insista-t-elle.

– Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! cria-t-il aussitôt en se retournant face à elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Hermione déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle change d'angle d'attaque. Elle devait le calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– D'accord, je ne sais rien. Tu as raison… Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer…

– QUOI ?! Et en quel honneur ? se moqua-t-il presque méchamment.

– Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais peut-être t'aider…

– Ah ! Certainement pas !

– Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste…

Hermione ignorait pour quelle raison exactement elle posait cette question. Elle ne savait plus si elle cherchait encore à gagner du temps ou si elle était réellement intéressée par l'état de détresse du Serpentard. Il avait l'air tellement mal en point… Tellement vulnérable…

– Je ne peux pas te le dire. Personne ne doit savoir.

– Très bien. Alors je vais essayer de deviner…

– Pourquoi ? s'exaspéra Drago toute animosité oubliée. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu devrais être dégoûtée de te retrouver seule avec moi. Tu devrais avoir peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. Tu devrais… Je sais pas, moi… Mais pas discuter avec moi comme tu le fais en ce moment.

– Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Hermione, franchement curieuse maintenant.

Elle s'était d'elle-même rapprochée de lui, sans en avoir conscience, alors qu'il était parti s'appuyer contre le dernier – et seul – lavabo à avoir résisté au combat.

– Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas amis !

– Commençons par là, alors… lança-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle disait ça.

Drago la regarda comme si des cornes venaient de pousser sur son front.

– Je crois que tu as dû recevoir un bout de mur sur la tête… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Granger ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de lui suggérer. Elle venait de lui proposer son amitié. Non mais elle avait perdu la tête ! Pourtant, cette idée ne la rebutait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû…

– Oui, Malefoy, je m'en rends compte… Mais je me suis aussi rendue compte de quelque chose : depuis le début de l'année, tu es seul. J'ai remarqué que tu ne trainais plus avec toute la clique qui te suit partout d'habitude.

– Ça ne t…

– J'ai remarqué que tu es plus pâle qu'avant, le coupa-t-elle. Que tu sembles malade et fatigué depuis le début de l'année… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pendant les vacances, Malefoy ?

– Rien qui te concerne, Granger ! s'énerva Drago, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Alors cela se voyait autant que ça ? Était-il à ce point transparent ? La colère qui s'était un peu calmée remonta en flèche, faisant trembler son corps. D'abord Rogue, maintenant elle ! Il en avait assez qu'on le surveille ! Il en avait marre d'être dans cette situation ! Qu'on le laisse en paix ! C'était tout ce qu'il désirait ! Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il regarda la fille devant lui, et se demanda ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'était pas lui. S'il n'était pas Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, et obligé d'accomplir une mission dont l'idée seule lui tordait les tripes et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il plongea dans les yeux noisette qui lui faisaient face et se retrouva tout à coup six ans en arrière, devant ces mêmes yeux.

Mais comme six ans auparavant, le même raisonnement lui revint en tête. JAMAIS. Encore d'avantage maintenant qu'il devait accomplir cette horreur insurmontable ! La repousser, vite. Il fallait qu'il s'y force, comme il l'avait fait toutes ses années, à lutter contre ce sentiment immoral et contre-nature.

– Harry a une théorie, mais je ne p…

– La ferme ! s'énerva-t-il tout à coup à l'entente du prénom honni.

Pour lui, Harry Potter s'apparentait trop à Albus Dumbledore. Et donc le ramenait encore à cette maudite mission.

– Mais, je…

– La ferme, je t'ai dit. Tu me gonfles avec tes insinuations à deux noises !

La fureur était bien réelle, cette fois-ci. Le rappel de ses obligations, du danger permanent dans lequel lui et sa famille se trouvaient, la situation inextricable dans laquelle il était… Tout ça couplé avec le fait de toujours avoir à lutter contre lui-même et ses sentiments le mettait dans une rage folle.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle était trop près pour son propre bien. Il devait garder en tête que la guerre allait de toute façon les séparer. Il allait peut-être mourir, elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Dans quelques mois, tout ceci n'aurait plus aucune importance. Il allait tuer Dumbledore. S'il réussissait, Potter ou quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix le tuerait, et s'il échouait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en chargerait. De toute façon, il n'atteindrait pas ses dix-sept ans.

– Mes insinuations à deux noises ?! Je ne fais que constater, Malefoy ! s'énerva Hermione à son tour. Je te propose de t'aider, et c'est tout ce que tu me dis ?

– J'en ai rien à foutre de ton aide ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai que faire d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Clac ! La gifle partit toute seule, et Hermione sut aussitôt qu'elle allait le regretter.

Drago entra dans une fureur sans nom. Deux fois ! C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le giflait. Personne n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur lui, et elle lui avait donné deux baffes en trois ans.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû refaire ce que tu as fait.

Il attrapa sa gorge d'une main, la baguette pointée sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur quand son dos rencontra le mur, mais aucun son ne sortit à cause de la main du Serpentard qui l'étranglait.

Elle suffoquait presque et sût qu'il pourrait la tuer. D'un regard brouillé par les larmes qui commençaient à affluer, elle baissa les yeux sur le bras qui la maintenait. La manche était déchirée, et c'est là qu'elle la vit.

Noire sur son bras blanc. La tête de mort vomissant le serpent qui ondulait doucement.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Drago suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'elle savait à présent.

– Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein, Granger ! se moqua-t-il. Et oui, je suis un Mangemort.

– Non… souffla Hermione qui pleurait, à présent.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement cru ce qu'Harry lui racontait. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'il serait possible que cela arrive. Elle ne voulait pas entendre que Drago Malefoy puisse être un Mangemort.

Mais désormais, elle en avait la preuve. Et son cœur, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, se déchira.

– Et si, répondit-il méchamment. Et comme il est hors de question que tout le monde le sache, tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Allait-il vraiment la tuer ? En était-il capable ? Oui. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il était, elle savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

– Non, Malefoy… suffoqua-t-elle, suppliant sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Drago ne savait pas comment il avait pu en arriver à cette monstrueuse situation. Il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir d'ici avec cette information cruciale. Mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Se forcer à la détester était une chose. Mais l'éliminer complètement…

Il pointa une fois de plus la baguette sur sa gorge et respira un grand coup.

– Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! pleura Hermione en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– Ne m'insulte pas ! cria-t-il, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

– Et toi, tu ne m'insulte pas, peut-être !

– Tais-toi !

– Non, je ne me tairai pas ! insista-t-elle en se débattant avec ses mains, alors que Drago renforçait sa prise sur sa gorge.

– Tais-toi, je te dis !

– Non ! Tu vas me tuer ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

– LA FERME !

Drago attrapa ses poignets alors qu'elle menaçait de le gifler une fois de plus et les plaqua d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête.

– LÂCHE-MOI ! hurla la Gryffondor qui se débattait d'avantage.

Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se tortiller dans tous les sens pour qu'il lâche prise. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Il ne lui restait que ses gestes et ses mots pour seule arme… Et elle avait épuisé ses derniers…

– JE NE PEUX PAS ! ARRÊTE DE TE DÉBATTRE OU JE TE LANCE UN DOLORIS !

Mais Hermione continuait de plus belle, rajoutant des coups de pieds, maintenant.

– ÇA SUFFIT ! TU L'AURAS VOULU !

Hermione devina le mot au moment où il se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il allait lui lancer un puissant Doloris et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde l'esprit, à l'instar des parents de Neville.

Alors, pour l'empêcher de jeter le maléfice, elle fit la seule chose dont elle était capable de faire : elle se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Drago se figea, comme déconnecté de la réalité, alors que le début du maléfice flottait encore dans l'air. Hermione Granger l'avait embrassé. Pour le faire taire. Pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte qui l'aurait hanté tout le restant de sa vie. Et ses lèvres étaient encore sur les siennes.

Tout à coup, toutes les barrières qu'il avait soigneusement érigées pour la séparer de lui au fil des années s'effondrèrent. Il oublia tout. Toute sa vie. Toutes ses convictions, sa famille, la guerre, le danger. Tout ce qui les entourait. Tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

Il lâcha sa baguette qui tomba dans un bruit mat mais qu'aucun des deux n'entendit et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Son autre main, qui tenait ses poignets au-dessus d'elle quelques instants plus tôt vint se poser derrière sa nuque pour appuyer encore plus son visage contre le sien.

Et il se laissa porter.

Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle avait voulu le faire taire. Juste le faire taire. Ses mains étaient prisonnières, son dos plaqué contre le mur. Son corps avait agit tout seul, comme par instinct.

Mais dès que ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec celles de Drago, elle avait été incapable de les retirer. Il s'était tu. Il ne lui avait pas lancé le Doloris. Mission accomplie, donc. Mais alors pourquoi continuait-elle à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de soupirer quand il l'avait entourée de ses bras ?

Elle n'avait aucune réponse. Et, étrangement, toute Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était, elle ne cherchait pas à en avoir.

Drago gémit sans s'en rendre compte quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide d'Hermione taquiner ses lèvres. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et ouvrit la bouche, engageant un combat bien plus doux que celui auquel ils s'étaient livrés auparavant.

Leur étreinte se resserra quand Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et agrippa d'une main les cheveux blonds, et leur baiser s'intensifia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils semblèrent revenir à la réalité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors qu'ils étaient autant essoufflés l'un que l'autre. À l'instant où Hermione allait s'éloigner de lui, Drago planta ses yeux argentés dans les siens, le souffle encore court.

– Fais-moi oublier Granger… la supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, un bras encore autour de son cou.

– Fais-moi oublier que ma vie n'a toujours été qu'un gros merdier dans lequel j'ai grandi sans avoir le choix…

Alors elle comprit. Le Mangemort devant elle n'était qu'un enfant – du même âge qu'elle, certes – né dans la mauvaise famille, à la mauvaise époque. Un enfant apeuré emporté dans des évènements dont il ne contrôlait rien. Tentant de vivre et surtout de survivre comme il pouvait, avec les seules armes qu'on lui avait données.

Son cœur explosa en même temps que sa raison, et elle ne réfléchit plus. Dans un même mouvement, elle inversa leur position, le plaquant à son tour contre le mur, et se jeta sur sa bouche. Drago répondit avidement, heureux et soulagé à la fois qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient sous l'ardeur de leur baiser qui gagnait en intensité.

Hermione clouait Drago au mur, mais n'en avait cure. Elle voulait faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il voulait oublier, le temps d'un instant tout ce qui les entourait. Et finalement, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal à elle non plus d'oublier aussi.

Prise d'une frénésie dont elle ignorait totalement l'origine, elle mordit la lèvre de Drago qui gémit fortement. La morsure agit comme un détonateur qui fit exploser une barrière de plus, et le Serpentard attira encore plus Hermione contre lui, une main contre sa nuque, et l'autre sur ses fesses.

Ce dernier point aurait dû choquer la Gryffondor qui n'avait jamais été touchée de la sorte. Mais son cerveau semblait s'être fait la malle en emportant avec lui ses inhibitions. Et c'est ainsi que, lâchant ses lèvres pourtant si douces, elle descendit dans le cou de Drago, ses mains ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise déchirée.

Drago n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il y a encore une heure ils se battaient avec une telle intensité qu'ils auraient pu facilement se tuer, et maintenant ils étaient contre un mur, dans une pièce dévastée par leur soin, et Hermione le déshabillait.

Jamais personne ne l'avait déshabillé. On avait beau lui prêter il-ne-savait quelle réputation, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé nu devant une fille. Et oui, le Prince des Serpentard, aussi populaire et canon qu'il puisse être, était aussi vierge que le jour de sa naissance. Et si on lui avait dit un jour que sa première fois se passerait dans de telles conditions, avec cette fille-là… Il aurait envoyé l'illuminé en question directement à Sainte Mangouste ! Bon, ce qui le rassurait, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, c'était qu'il était persuadé que pour elle aussi, c'était sa première fois… Alors…

Il eut du mal à suivre le fil de ses pensées au moment où il sentit la bouche d'Hermione sur son torse. Et son cerveau se déconnecta carrément quand elle mordilla un de ses tétons.

Waouh ! Une sorte de courant électrique inconnu jusqu'alors traversa son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre, et il se sentit durcir légèrement. Il haleta quand elle s'attaqua à l'autre et durcit encore plus.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et décida de lui rendre la politesse. Inversant de nouveau leur position, il entreprit à son tour de défaire son chemisier, ses lèvres attaquant son cou, aspirant et léchant sa peau tendre et tiède. Une fois tous les boutons ouverts, il la débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement qui tomba par terre, se gorgeant d'eau immédiatement.

Il se recula un instant pour la regarder. Ses seins, emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge bleu pâle étaient petits, mais fermes. Et Drago eut l'envie irrésistible d'y goûter. Envie qui se traduisit par ses dents qui mordaient inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher des deux petites rondeurs.

Hermione sourit en voyant sa réaction et, sans réfléchir – au risque de rougir de honte – elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer le balconnet, laissant tomber le tissu à leurs pieds. Drago déglutit bruyamment et regarda ses yeux, comme pour lui demander la permission. Elle rougit, cette fois-ci, et mordilla sa lèvre à son tour, face au regard brûlant qu'il lui lança.

Il n'attendit pas plus, et, lentement, il passa d'abord ses pouces sur les mamelons qui s'érigèrent presque instantanément, sous l'œil surpris de Drago, qui ne résista pas à poser sa bouche sur l'un deux.

Un bruit de gorge à la limite de la décence lui répondit, et il sut que ce son entrainerait sa perte. Sa langue tournant autour d'un mamelon, il caressa l'autre de sa main pendant un moment. Puis il alterna, attaquant l'autre de ses lèvres, alors qu'Hermione passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme une caresse pour l'encourager à aller plus loin. Il fléchit donc les jambes et descendit sa bouche sur son ventre, qu'il parsema de baisers humides, ses mains allant et venant de ses fesses à ses jambes en de lents mouvements.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait la bouche de Drago tracer des arabesques sur son ventre et quand il glissa sa langue dans son nombril, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Alors, tout doucement, elle rejoignit le Serpentard agenouillé au sol devant elle, et se mit à genoux face à lui. Elle le débarrassa également de sa chemise et reprit ses lèvres, le plaquant contre elle.

La sensation de ses seins contre son torse le fit frissonner et il lui rendit goulument son baiser, tournoyant sa langue avec la sienne, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur de sa lèvre fendue. Il sentit qu'elle le poussait doucement à s'allonger et il ne résista pas, gémissant tout de même un peu quand son dos nu rencontra le carrelage froid et mouillé. Mais la sensation d'Hermione s'allongeant sur lui le lui fit rapidement oublier.

Les mains de Drago eurent tôt fait de se poser sur son dos nu, la caressant pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui. Ses doigts parcouraient son dos, depuis sa nuque dont il avait dégagé les cheveux jusqu'au creux de ses reins, délimité par la ceinture de sa jupe d'uniforme.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, alors que les mains de Drago caressaient ses fesses, Hermione avait commencé à se balancer au-dessus de lui, frottant son intimité contre la bosse qu'elle s'évertuait à faire grossir presque inconsciemment. Elle en prit conscience quand il accentua ses caresses, appuyant délibérément sur fesses pour qu'elle se frotte encore plus fort contre lui.

Il commença à grogner et elle accéléra ses balancements, le sentant de plus en plus dur sous elle.

Drago n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi bon. D'accord, à seize ans, il s'était déjà caressé. Il était peut-être vierge, mais pas niais pour autant. Et il lui était déjà arrivé, plusieurs fois, le soir dans son lit à l'abri des regards, ou bien sous la douche, de relâcher un peu la pression. Mais là, tout de suite, alors qu'Hermione se frottait contre lui, c'était… fantastique. Mais si elle continuait comme ça, il allait exploser dans son pantalon. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça se passe comme ça. Alors il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses, un peu plus fort, pour qu'elle s'arrête, cette fois-ci.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, le premier – et le seul – qu'il lui ait jamais adressé. Reprenant ses lèvres, il la fit basculer pour se retrouver à son tour au dessus d'elle. Rapidement, ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de sa jupe qu'il dézippa avant de lui enlever, la faisant descendre le long de ses jambes frissonnantes d'anticipation.

Puis, cessant le baiser pour la regarder, Drago fit remonter sa main le long de sa jambe et laissa courir ses doigts sur l'élastique de sa culote. Elle trembla un instant, le souffle court, mais ne lâcha pas ses yeux. Prenant cela pour un accord, il l'enleva également, la faisant frissonner de nouveau. Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur lui, et il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient à égalité. Alors, il enleva son pantalon, emportant avec lui son boxer dans le même mouvement.

Ils étaient nus, tous les deux, allongés côte à côte sur le sol froid et détrempé des toilettes du deuxième étage, au milieu des gravats.

Mais ils n'y faisaient plus attention. Tout ce qui importait, maintenant, c'était l'autre. Son corps, son désir évident, le plaisir à venir.

Alors, tout doucement, Hermione posa sa main sur le torse de Drago et la descendit vers ce qu'elle avait senti durcir contre elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Il frissonna longuement en fermant les yeux quand sa main se referma autour de lui.

– Montre-moi, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait de nouveau.

Il déglutit puis posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, entamant de lents mouvements, lui montrant comment il voulait être caressé. Quand elle bougea d'elle-même, il ne put empêcher de nombreux gémissements de s'échapper de sa gorge.

– Ah… Arrête… souffla-t-il en posant de nouveau sa main sur la sienne, pour la stopper cette fois. Ou alors, je vais…

Elle comprit et lui donna un nouveau baiser, auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Il y mit fin quelques secondes plus tard et, posant à son tour sa main juste au dessus de son entrejambe, lui murmura :

– C'est à toi de m'apprendre, maintenant.

Hermione rougit un peu mais posa sa main sur la sienne, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Puis, lentement, elle le fit descendre contre son intimité, et, prenant un de ses doigts, le posa contre son clitoris légèrement gonflé et palpitant. Drago, commença alors quelques cercles sur ce petit bouton de chair, scrutant son visage à l'affût de la moindre expression qui apparaitrait sur le visage de la Gryffondor. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et il redoubla d'effort. Hermione gémissait franchement, maintenant, et son corps commençait à bouger un peu dans tous les sens. Drago la regardait et se fit la remarque qu'il avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau qu'Hermione se convulsant sous le plaisir. Plaisir qu'il lui donnait, lui, et personne d'autre. Elle poussa tout à coup un petit cri, et il crut un instant lui avoir fait mal, mais son visage détendu et son sourire le rassurèrent immédiatement et il supposa qu'il venait de lui donner un orgasme. Sa fierté se décupla et il se sentit durcir encore plus.

Mais Hermione prit de nouveau sa main et la fit descendre un peu plus bas, le regardant toujours en se mordant la lèvre. Et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Lentement, il passa un doigt entre les boucles brunes, découvrant les plis chauds et humides, la faisant soupirer. Il passa et repassa plusieurs fois, puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Tout doucement, ce même doigt s'enfonça, entrant dans un lieu d'une douceur et d'une chaleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il le retira, puis l'enfonça une nouvelle fois, remarquant que la Gryffondor gémissait de nouveau. C'était chaud, c'était humide, c'était étroit. Très étroit. Trop étroit. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir entrer, lui. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les filles avaient mal lors de leur première fois.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal – plus maintenant – alors il continua ses immixtions, la faisant gémir encore. Il essaya d'accélérer un peu, et vit qu'elle se tortillait encore plus. Il ralentit un peu, puis accéléra de nouveau, se plaisant dans ce nouveau jeu. Il osa rajouter un deuxième doigt et elle se cambra, gémissant encore plus fort. Il accéléra encore, cette fois-ci avec deux doigts dans ses profondeurs qui s'humidifiaient plus encore, et elle se convulsa en criant. Il les enleva rapidement, de peur d'être allé trop loin, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui prouva que, bien au contraire, il lui avait fait tout sauf du mal.

Sa respiration était précipitée et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de désir.

– Viens, maintenant, l'implora-t-elle dans un souffle.

Drago déglutit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle entrouvrait ses cuisses. Maladroitement, il se dirigea vers le lieu sacré que ses doigts avaient visité quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se plaça à son entrée et fit entrer son gland de quelques millimètres. Il s'arrêta-là un instant et la regarda, son visage juste au-dessous du sien. Elle lui sourit tendrement, l'embrassa quelques secondes puis, posant ses mains contre son dos, lui murmura :

– Vas-y tout doucement, mais ne t'arrête pas.

Il comprit, et s'exécuta. Lentement, il s'enfonça, sentant la chaleur et le plaisir l'envelopper au fur et à mesure. Il sentit la barrière de sa virginité stopper sa poussée et, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il ne s'arrêta pas. Hermione se crispa au moment où son hymen se déchira et une plainte s'échappa de la bouche. Drago happa ses lèvres, comme une excuse muette et poussa encore, jusqu'à se loger entièrement au fond d'elle. Il serra les dents, tellement les sensations l'assaillaient.

– Bouge, l'intima-t-elle alors qu'il s'était immobilisé.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Oui, la douleur s'estompera plus vite si tu bouges…

Alors, il bougea. Et Merlin ! Que c'était bon ! Ses va-et-vient plutôt timides et maladroits devinrent rapidement plus sûrs, plus contrôlés. Et des gémissements rauques commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Hermione ressentait encore une légère brûlure, mais la douleur fulgurante de sa défloration avait disparu. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à ressentir la chaleur du plaisir envahir de nouveau son bas ventre. Drago au-dessus d'elle gémissait sans retenue, fermant les yeux quelques instants pour les rouvrir la seconde d'après, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient et se touchaient, mais leurs souffles étaient tellement saccadé que s'embrasser réellement était impossible. Mais ils s'en accommodaient parfaitement.

Drago accéléra ses coups de rein, perdu au milieu d'une brume de plaisir, et Hermione, presque inconsciemment, remonta un peu ses jambes pour entourer sa taille. Ce changement de position accentua la pénétration de Drago qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa jouissance. Le pincement familier au niveau de ses bourses se faisait sentir depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais il voulait tenir encore un peu, au moins le temps qu'Hermione le rejoigne. Il savait que cela risquait d'être impossible, mais il décida au moins de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle jouisse en même temps que lui. Il se redressa un peu et ramena sa main sur son clitoris, le caressant comme elle lui avait appris à le faire. La réaction fut rapide, et il se félicita d'y avoir pensé. Elle se cambra en criant, les yeux fermés et les ongles enfoncés douloureusement dans son dos. Drago put enfin se laisser aller, et, un dernier coup de rein plus tard, il se déversa dans un cri rauque, s'écroulant sur elle.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant quelques minutes, conscients des conséquences de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Drago resserra son étreinte presque compulsivement, déjà dégoûté de lui-même, à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

D'une main, il caressa le visage d'Hermione, l'amenant doucement vers le sien. Il lui donna alors le plus passionné des baisers, faisant passer par ses lèvres avides tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis de si nombreuses années. Cet amour qu'il devait taire, et oublier.

De son autre main, le plus discrètement possible, il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tête. Tout en l'embrassant, il lança le sort informulé, pensant très fort « Somnus » dans sa tête. Un éclair argenté sortit de sa baguette et frappa Hermione, qui s'endormit aussitôt, ne sentant pas la larme de Drago qui venait de s'échouer sur sa joue encore rosie.

– Pardon… Mais je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il se releva et s'habilla d'un sort en la regardant dormir. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et, surtout, il ne devait rien oublier. Le sortilège de Sommeil Magique ne durait qu'une heure, il devait donc procéder méthodiquement.

Tout d'abord, il pointa sa baguette sur son ventre, qui s'entoura d'une lueur bleue quand il prononça le sort de contraception. Il était hors de question qu'un enfant naisse de leur union. Ensuite, d'un « tergeo » il nettoya les traces de son passage, ainsi que le sang entre ses cuisses. Il profita également pour soigner ses blessures, ne laissant aucun stigmate de leur combat.

D'un « réparo » il remit ses vêtements à neuf, et la rhabilla d'un sort. Il répara également tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit autour d'eux, comme les miroirs, les lavabos, les murs… Tout. Quand il eut fini, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit, dans ces toilettes.

Enfin, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la posa assise contre un mur, entre deux lavabos, rassemblant son sac et sa baguette à côté d'elle.

Puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues, il pointa encore une fois sa baguette contre sa tempe. Au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé soit perdu à jamais. Alors, il fit apparaitre une fiole et d'un « Légilimens », il entra dans son esprit. Puis, un a un, il extirpa les souvenirs d'Hermione, les posant délicatement dans la fiole. Quand il ne resta plus aucun souvenir de leur histoire – qui venait de se terminer avant même d'avoir commencé – il cacha la précieuse fiole dans une de ses poches.

Il renifla puis, pointant une dernière fois sa baguette sur elle :

– Tu ne te souviendras jamais de ce qui s'est passé ici, entre nous. Tu te rappelleras que l'on se déteste. Tu oublieras la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, tu oublieras mes baisers et mes caresses. Tu vivras ta vie et moi la mienne. Tu te battras pour ta survie et moi pour la mienne.

Drago pleurait vraiment à présent, conscient de chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Puis, refusant de prendre cet ultime baiser que réclamait chaque fibre de son être, il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle.

Lentement, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la porte dont il annula le sort de fermeture.

Puis, se retournant une dernière fois, il lui murmura ses derniers mots :

– Tu resteras à jamais mon premier et mon seul amour. Adieu Hermione.

Et il s'en alla, le cœur lourd, scellant son destin pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? pas très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Drago...

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Bisous Bisous


End file.
